1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to compact folding cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The classical folding camera is one in which a lens carrier for an objective lens is translatable along the len's optical axis between a storage position retracted in the camera body and a picture-taking position extended from the camera body. Typically, a lens cover is pivotally connected to the camera body for swinging movement between a closed or folded position in front of the objective lens when the lens carrier is in its storage position and an opened or unfolded position removed from the objective lens when the lens carrier is in its taking position. See commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,571, issued Dec. 10, 1985, for example.
In a folding camera such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,571, when the lens cover is swung from its opened position to its closed position, it pushes the lens carrier inwardly of the camera body to translate the lens carrier from its taking position to its storage position. Conversely, when the lens cover is swung from its closed position to its opened position, spring means is free to push the lens carrier outwardly of the camera body to translate the lens carrier from its storage position to its taking position. No locking device is provided, however, for locking the lens carrier in its taking position.
On interest, therefore, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,884, issued Dec. 18, 1982, which shows a folding camera wherein the lens carrier is associated with the lens cover to extend to the taking position as the lens cover is swung to its opened position and to retract to the storage position as the lens cover is swung to its closed position, except that a locking device is provided for locking the lens carrier in its taking position. Specifically, the lens carrier includes an integral pin which, when the lens carrier is moved to its taking position, passes beneath a latching lever to come to rest at the far side of the latching lever, where it is retained by the latching lever. An intricate linkage is needed, however, to separate the latching lever from the pin to allow the lens carrier to be returned to its storage position.